Family Values
by Sam2012Nicholls
Summary: A story from Sam's point of view, and with my own character her son. Will Dylan leave Sam when Charlie leaves or will he be forever hers-faithfully?
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you enjoy my second fanfic, my first is 'Before The Storm' and this is a bit different, I'll upload as often as possible.**

Charlie was running around, driving me insane but I couldn't blame him, even though he was in quite a bit of pain, his little teddy bears were taking over the sofa, and I felt sick to my stomach. I had to quickly run out of the room to be sick. I was tired and just remembered about Dylan coming round today, to see Charlie and to check he was ok. Secretly I wanted to see Dylan as well, but how could I tell him that.

"Get dressed, I've got some clothes out for you, baby, don't be long. Remember daddy's coming today." I smiled at Charlie, a 3 year old with cancer, my 3 year old with cancer. I couldn't let him see me cry, but that was near impossible when he was about to die, and his birthday was only next week; he had to be strong until then. He just had to be.

"Hey Sam, I let myself in, figured you'd be upset, and Charlie, got you some chocolates." Dylan half smiled, but I knew to make him really smile I'd have to show an element of kindness back to him, not just a smile.

"Hi, he has 6 days to go and he is going to be 4, what if he can't fight that long." I hoped he'd hang on until then, or longer.

"Daddy, I love you!" Charlie exclaimed, smiling like nothing was wrong. This is when Dylan really smiled; he also couldn't and wouldn't let his own child see him cry. Dylan was a kind man inside; you just had to dig deep. I'd been digging deeper everyday for the last 12 years, no problem. When a grumpy person like my grumpy had a hug off his son, he felt really happy inside, for real.

"Here is a small chocolate for you, baby boy, and one more for mummy." Dylan handed me and Charlie the bars, offering to open Charlie's wrapper for him.

"Are you going to tell Zoe, you might have to?" Dylan sighed, putting our little monkey down on the sofa.

"I know, but what about when people find out that we have a child, and that we love each other, still. I will take time off when he...you know." I raised my eye-brows and motioned subtly at Charlie, hoping he wouldn't realize.

I turned the radio on, Demi Lovato-Don't forget. "Our love is like a song, you can't forget it, at all." Playing at a reasonable volume, Charlie clutched his stomach and started crying really loudly. "Its ok baby boy, you're gonna be fine, don't worry." Dylan calmed him a little bit.

"Hello, ambulance please. Yes, of course, Sam...Keogh, Charlie Keogh, my son, he has cancer, he is in a lot of pain." I stayed on the phone for a minute or 2 then we waited for the ambulance.

Outside we could hear Dixie, and Jeff, we had to tell them, but how? How do we tell them that I and Dylan have a son?

"Hello, Ambulance!" shouted Dixie from outside. The only ED member that knew about Charlie, other than me and Dylan is Tamzin, why couldn't she come instead?


	2. Chapter 2

**Will Dylan and Sam ever be the same again, or will Charlie make the situation a little bit weird?**

"It's mine and Dylan's son, Charlie; we weren't going to tell anyone. He is dying of cancer, and he is in alot of pain right now, we don't know when he will pass away, but he will be 4 in 6 days." I cried, cuddling Jeff as he held me close, finding out what was wrong, and who was injured.

"Its ok princess, we'll take a look at him, but he might need to come with us into the ED." Jeff knew I didn't want our secret to be spilled but if it was best for him, I would agree.

"Hey sweetie-pie, I'm mummy and daddy's friend, I'm going to help the pain go away." Dix was looking at Charlie's tummy, where the cancer was based. Charlie had been through chemotherapy, which caused him to lose his hair, and 2 surgeries that-unsuccessfully-attempted to remove the cancer from Charlie's body.

"Sam, I think..." started Dix, while Jeff had me sat on his knee, next to Charlie and holding his hand."I know, we have to take him in the ED don't we?" I interrupted, giving in because I couldn't argue anymore.

Baby, its ok we are going to go and see some of mummy's friends, we can go and see Big Mac, and Tamzin if you want." I reassured him.

"Who is Big Man? Is he a superhero?" asked Charlie, full of innocence. Smiling like the young boy he was.

"Yes. Yes he is, he can make you happier." I laughed.

In the ED I went to cubicles with Charlie, Dylan, Big Mac and Tamzin. Charlie loved Tamzin, and had met her a few times before. I loved to see Charlie smile, because it could be the very last time. Yesterday I took him to the park with Dylan, for the very last time, because he was weaker now, s couldn't show the strength to ever run around in the grass again.

I started crying, so Big Mac took me to Nick's office, which was temporarily Zoe's while Nick was helping Yvonne recover from her almost fatal accident.

"Hey, boss, Sam needs to tell you..." he stopped mid sentence and looked directly at the man he didn't expect to see for at least another 2-3 months.

**Hope you like this chapter as much as the last one and I hope to start a Yvonne/Nick fanfiction soon. This story hasn't been planned yet, so it is sort of a 'make-it-up-as-you-go-along' idea at the moment. If anyone wants spoilers to this story then PM me and I'll start thinking of idea's.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Big Mac and Sam both looked shocked to see who it was at the desk, along with Dr. Hanna.

"Hi, Mr Jordan, can I please talk to you, and you Zoe?" Sam tried to smile and Mac left the room. "It's about my son, you don't know him but he is in cubicles, he has cancer." She couldn't stop crying, remembering the day she was told.

"When did you find out, was it today?" Nick looked concerned; Sam couldn't be off work as she was one of his favourites, although he'd only ever admit it to himself.

"No, I've know a while, 30 weeks today, actually. He had severe chest pains when we were at mine with him." Suddenly realizing what she'd just said.

"Who are _we_? Your friends, family, you and him?" Zoe looked confused.

"Me, Charlie and Dylan, he is Charlie's father after all, also me and Dylan are good friends, is that a crime now?" Sam looked slightly defensive, so Nick knew to calm the situation before she reacted.

"Ok, calm down, we just wondered, because we thought you were divorced." Nick felt guilty that Zoe had asked.

After a minute of silence, Sam started to cry again, just as Fletch came into the office. "Sam, Charlie is looking alot better now, he can go home with you, but Dylan has offered to work with me in CDU for the rest of the day." Sam looked at the clock, 11:45, Charlie would want his lunch in 15 minutes, or not, depends on how he felt.

Fletch left the office, Sam looked at Zoe then Nick, her mouth tried to edge up into a smile but she didn't feel like smiling at the time. Nick smiled at Sam, Zoe looked at her e-mails' and she'd had a particular one from 'Holby Spinal Unit' it read:

_Dr. Z. Hanna _

_We understand you transferred your patient Miss Y. Rippon to us after 12 hours of her in your emergency department. She suffered a stab wound to the left shoulder and, due to her fall, a back injury. _

_We are writing to you to inform you that her spine is broken in 2 places, which should heal within 3 weeks. We also have reason to believe that Yvonne would be more comfortable in you department and will be asking for a reply to this message A.S.A.P._

_Dr. T. Smithies._

_21/10/2012_

_18:23_

Zoe looked shocked but decided that it would be in Nick's best interests, although little did she know he had no idea what the unit was planning. What he didn't know couldn't hurt him that was what was going through Dr. T Smithies mind anyway. Zoe just thought that if Nick didn't bring it up, he didn't want to talk about it. Zoe was a thoughtful person, especially towards Nick. Sam was still on the office when a smiley face of a 3 year old boy, Charlie came through being carried by Fletch.

The most surprising thing that came out of Charlie was said there and then. "When can we go and see Lillie, and why doesn't she live with you if she is your child as well?" Innocent Charlie had no idea that Lillie was also a secret to everyone in the ED and Sam just smiled, took Charlie and spoke only 5 words. "I want her back too." Dylan came to the door, as Fletch left and asked an equally stupid question. "Why don't you just stop being a bitch, get your daughter back and move to Leeds like you wanted to?"

Sam looked directly at Tom, who came with Dylan to ask Zoe the same question; he couldn't remember what it was anymore. Sam then shot out of the door like a bullet, carrying her light-weight son.

Charlie had no breakfast this morning, and not much dinner last night, he was losing his appetite and Sam knew he was getting closer and closer to never breathing again. Charlie HATED cancer, but stood up to it all the same. He fought everyday of his life to make it last just one more week. Charlie wanted to be 4, but didn't know if it would happen.

When at home Sam gave Charlie a cheese sandwich and apple juice, not expecting him to eat all of it. The best thing about Charlie's state at the moment was that he was still drinking, Sam being a Doctor knew that you can survive longer on just liquids than you can just food, although both were important.

To Sam's surprise Charlie had the full sandwich and all his juice. "Can I ask if Jonas can come to play?" Charlie begged, but it was no use, Charlie was too ill for any high-energy games, the ones he loved most of all.

When Charlie was running around this morning that is what caused his pains. Sam sent him to bed, knowing it would do him some good. Sam hoped that she would go upstairs in a couple of hour's time to an alive child, but for some reason she doubted it this time more than ever. Sam was usually right when she had a strange feeling like this. Obviously Sam would prefer Charlie to die at home, in his sleep, rather than hospital with Tom looking over her shoulder every 2 seconds.

Even Sam was tired, so decided it best to go to sleep, she dreamed of a miracle, getting another moment with Charlie, just one more moment, with him alive and well.

**For anyone wondering, Charlie isn't actually dead yet, just so you're not on the edge of your seats, or getting emotional that Sam could be right. I'll probably upload tomorrow afternoon, but I still have to get on with my first fan fiction 'Before The Storm'.**


	4. Chapter 4

FAMILY VALUES

Chapter 4

Sam woke up to Dylan asleep on the other side of her bed. She felt awkward so decided to wake him up. Dylan and Sam both agreed to go and see how Charlie was together.

As they entered his bedroom Sam went to sit on his bed next to him, she took his hand in hers, but it was stone cold. Sam swallowed a lump in her throat. Dylan then came over and sat on the bed, next to Sam.

"Hold his hand, it is freezing." Sam was trying to hold the tears back, but she just couldn't.

Dylan took Charlie's hand and decided to take his pulse. Nothing. Sam knew he was dead, and Dylan knew better than to point out the obvious fact to his estranged wife.

Dylan felt a tear run down his cheek, while Sam buried her head in his shoulder and cried her broken heart out.

They stayed like this together for 2 whole hours, while Dylan called the hospital morgue and registered Charlie's death.

When Dylan and Sam got to the hospital Sam sat in Nick's office talking to him, Zoe was with Yvonne in resus and Dylan was registering his only child's death.

**There will be one more chapter in this story, then it's finished, hope this wasn't too sad for y'all.**


	5. Chapter 5

I remember your barefeet down the hallway  
I remember your little laugh  
Race cars on the kitchen floor  
Plastic dinosaurs, I love you to the moon and back  
I remember your blue eyes looking into mine like we had our own secret club  
I remember you dancing before bedtime then jumping on me waking me up  
I can still feel you hold my hand  
Little man, and even the moment I knew  
You fought it hard like an army guy  
Remember I leaned in and whispered to you  
Come on baby with me  
We're gonna fly away from here  
You were my best four years  
I remember the drive home when the blind hope  
Turned to crying and screaming, "Why?"  
Flowers pile up in the worst way  
No one knows what to say about a beautiful boy who died  
And it's about to be Halloween  
You could be anything you wanted if you were still here  
I remember the last day when I kissed your face  
And whispered in your ear  
Come on baby with me  
We're gonna fly away from here  
Out of this curtained room and this hospital gray  
We'll just disappear  
Come on baby with me  
We're gonna fly away from here  
You were my best four years  
What if I'm standing in your closet trying to talk to you?  
And what if I kept the hand-me-downs you won't grow into?  
And what if I really thought some miracle would see us through?  
But what if the miracle was even getting one moment with you  
Come on baby with me  
We're gonna fly away from here  
Come on baby with me  
We're gonna fly away from here  
You were my best four years  
I remember your barefeet down the hallway  
I loved you to the moon and back  
**This is Taylor Swift's song Ronan, none of this chapter was written by me.  
This was the last chapter to this story.  
If you read my fanfic Forever Friends please don't forget to go to my profile and vote whether you think Lauryn should stay or not!**


End file.
